The present invention concerns a finder system for a reflex camera with a finder in the form of a hood with an eyepiece at the top that can be looked straight down through.
Straight-down finders, 90.degree. prismatic finders, and video finders are known. Only one such finder at a time can be employed on a reflex camera.